


Time to Come Home

by EclecticIsMyMiddleName



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Other, Reunions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticIsMyMiddleName/pseuds/EclecticIsMyMiddleName
Summary: After dying, Bertholdt finds himself in an unfamiliar world. Lost, he calls for help and finds an unexpected rescuer: his father.





	Time to Come Home

Bertholdt opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw: the world around him was nothing but clouds. White puffs of clouds stretched as far as the eye could see. He looked down and felt his heart jump in his throat to see the floor was also made of clouds. His stomach churned as the ground shifted beneath him constantly. Yet, he stood firm as if standing on solid ground.  
  
Looking around, he strained his eyes and ears for any signs of life. There was a light far off in the distance illuminating what looked to be an enormous city. His heart sank at how far away it was. It would take him days to cross to it, if he didn't fall through the ground before reaching it.  
  
He cleared his throat and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hello? Anyone?" He lowered his hands and heard no reply. "Someone please find me! I'm lost!"  
  
"Bertholdt?"  
  
Tensing at the sound of his name, his blood ran cold as he recognized the owner of the voice.  
  
"Son?"  
  
Bertholdt whipped around and saw the clouds part, revealing a man Bertholdt hadn't seen in years.  
  
"Dad?" Bertholdt mumbled, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes as he took a shaky step forward. The man stepped forward out of the shadows and suddenly, Bertholdt was running at him as fast as he could. "Dad!" He almost knocked his father over as he embraced him as tight as he could. "Dad! It's you! I can't believe it's you!" He pulled back and rubbed the tears from his eyes in a vain attempt to stop them. His eyes widened as he looked his father up and down. "Y-You're walking?!"  
  
Bertholdt sniffled as his father, Wilhelm, smiled warmly at him. The corners of his green eyes were crinkling. "I am." Fresh tears sprang in Bertholdt's eyes when he noticed the glowing light radiating from his father's head.  
  
"Y-You have a-?"  
  
"A halo?" Wilhelm finished. "Yes, I do. We both know why."  
  
"You're dead?" Bertholdt replied, slumping his shoulders. "And if I'm here with you, that means I-" He choked back a sudden sob and felt his father's hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Everyone has their time, son," Wilhelm said gently, pulling his son against him in another hug. "I wish yours hadn't come so soon, but I've missed you so much."  
  
Digging his fingers into his father's shirt, Bertholdt fought back a sob and choked out, "Dad...I've d-done something horrible! Un-unforgivable!"  
  
He felt his father pat him on the back and hold him tighter. "There, there, Bert. It's all gonna be okay now. I promise." Wilhelm pulled back and held him at arm's length. His lips pulled into a rueful smile. "Look how you've grown. You are.... _were_ a strapping young man." His green eyes teared up and his smile turned happy. "Your mother will be so happy to see you. We've been waiting for you."  
  
Bertholdt felt his mouth run dry and he swallowed. "S-So you both...died while I was gone?"  
  
Wilhelm's smile faded and he hesitated. "We were both very proud of your dedication to Marley, but sending you away broke our hearts." He reached up and swiped away the tears that slipped down his son's cheek. "We've missed you so much. Let's go Home."  
  
Bertholdt's brow furrowed and he shook his head, letting it hang. He was unable to look his father in the eyes as he said, "I don't deserve to spend eternity with you two. I-I did such t-terrible things!" He buried his face in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"Bert, look at me," Wilhelm said gently, placing his hands on Bertholdt's shoulders. Bertholdt kept his face hidden in his hands, so Wilhelm hardened his tone. "Bertholdt." Bertholdt's head snapped up, revealing his red-rimmed eyes and quivering lip. Wilhelm's expression softened. "Heaven isn't black and white, son. I've never lied to you before, and I'm not lying to you now. You'll be alright. We've all done things we regret; we've all hurt others in some way, whether knowingly or not. You may have done unforgivable things, but you are not evil." Wilhelm's words triggered another wave of sobs and Bertholdt practically collapsed in his father's embrace. "Shh, it's okay now."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry," Bertholdt whimpered and bit his lip hard enough to taste blood.  
  
"Enough crying, Bertholdt," Wilhelm said, using the same gentle manner of speaking as when Bertholdt was young. Before he entered Warrior training, his son would come to him after a nightmare and he'd talk him back to sleep. The way Bertholdt's expression now twisted with guilt made Wilhelm realize he would have to bring his son out of another nightmare one more time. He pulled away and slung his arm around his son's shoulders. "It's time to go Home. Let's not keep your mother waiting."  
  
As he guided his son towards the illuminated city in the distance, a glow began to radiate from Bertholdt's head and a halo formed as he approached the Heavenly Gates. Bertholdt cast one last glance behind him and felt a twinge in his chest as he realized this was it. He wouldn't see any of his living friends again until they passed away. If they even would make it Heaven when they died.  
  
"Bertholdt."  
  
_I will see them again,_ he told himself as he stood taller. _I know it._ Facing his father, a wave of peace washed over him as he passed through the Heavenly Gates and into eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter if you wanna go follow me there! :)  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites   
> My handle is @EclecticWrites.


End file.
